Software testing is becoming increasingly important. Owners, operators, and users of computer software expect high standards of reliability. To satisfy these expectations, software is often tested during different phases of development and after completion. There are many well-known approaches and available software tools for performing software testing. During various phases of testing, a series of test cases may be generated by a tester or developer, and executed using a particular software testing tool to test various functionalities of the of software under test. For example, different test cases may be generated and executed to test the different functions of the software.